powerpenguinfandomcom-20200214-history
Portal:Puffles
Puffles are fluffy pets, that exist in a variety of colors, and can be adopted by penguins. They were first spotted on November 15, 2005 at the Snow Forts. These creatures were given the name Puffles, and since then have been spotted in several places around Club Penguin Island. As of today, 14 different species of Puffles were discovered. Penguins can adopt puffles for 400 coins from the Pet Shop. Players that are non members can adopt up to 2 puffles, blue and/or red, while members can adopt up to 40 puffles, without any limitations on the species of the puffles. History of Puffles * On November 15, 2005, Blue, Pink, Green, and Black Puffles were discovered. On March 17, 2006 they were ready for adoption at the Pet Shop. * In PSA Mission 1, a Purple Puffle was spotted, and on August 25, 2006, they were available to adopt. * On December 8, 2006, Rockhopper carried hundreds of Red Puffles on his ship and brought them to Club Penguin Island. * The first Yellow Puffle was discovered in the Halloween Party 2007 They were ready for adoption on November 30, 2007. * The first White Puffle was discovered at the Dojo Courtyard, after the Puffle Party 2009 it was released. * The first Orange Puffle was discovered just after the Puffle Party 2010. * The first Brown Puffles were discovered during the Wilderness Expedition in January 2011. * Rainbow Puffles were first available during Puffle Party 2013. * Gold Puffles were first available a week before Operation: Puffle. * The Blue Border Collie and Orange Tabby Cat puffles were first available during the Puffle Party 2014. Food * There are several types of Puffle Food. * Box Of Cookies * Puffle Bubble * Bunch of 5 Carrots * 10 Carrots * Puffle-O * Box of Pizza (8 Slices) * 2 Boxes of Pizza * 3 Boxes of Pizza * 8 Slices of Cake * 8 Wedges of Cheese * 10 Apples * Chocolate Coin * Rainbow Lollipop * Popcorn * Tacos * Fish Burger * Hummus & Pita * Pretzels * Astronaut Ice Cream * Stinky Cheese * Sock * Watermelon * Yogurt Parfait Elite Puffles In the DS game "Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force", it is possible to contact highly-trained Puffles of the EPF, in order to be able to accomplish certain tasks in the game. One of these puffles, Flare, can also be walked by members that have used the special code from Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. Only EPF agents can have an Elite Puffle Furniture Members are able to purchase certain furniture items for puffles only, such as Puffle Beds and Puffle Houses. It is also possible to purchase games for puffles, like the Running Wheel, or furniture items that can increase the health of puffles, like the Puffle Washer. Puffle Hats On October 4, 2011, a new feature was added, which allowed purchasing hats and wigs for puffles. There are many puffle hats, and all but two are members-only: the Headphones and the Mini Polka Dot Puffle Hat.Category:Puffles Category:Portals